marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Academy Vol 1 32
| StoryTitle1 = What the Heart Wants - Part 1 | Synopsis1 = Juston begins repairs on his Sentinel, even though it insists that it is capable of self-repair. It then detect the presence of a mutant. It is X-23, who wants to have a talk regarding the Sentinel. Juston apologizes to her over having shown his robot to the other X-Men students the other day but insists that he reprogrammed it. The Sentinel contradicts that claim by saying, "Destroy all mutants!" Juston insists it's just a glitch in its AI. X-23 then asks the Sentinel about all its directives. In addition to protecting Juston and a Three Laws of Robotics, it say, "Apprehend or destroy all mutants" last. Juston admits that he can't erase it without erasing his mind altogether. The best he can do is make it the least important one. X-23 suggests that is what he should do. Juston strongly disagrees, stating that the Sentinel is his friend, not a killing machine and he shouldn't be destroyed for something he might do and if she can't accept that, she should leave. As she walks away, X-23 is approached by White Tiger, who assumed that she was trying to claim Juston first. In White Tiger's opinion, Juston's Sentinel is like a pet. X-23 disagrees and explains how she once had a puppy while being raised at the Facility and was ordered to kill him otherwise her handlers would kill him themselves while she watched. For her, the Sentinel is not the same thing, and she walks off. Giant-Man summons X-23 to his lab to discuss the recent formation of the Phoenix Five. He explains he was there when the Phoenix possessed Cyclops, Emma Frost, Magik, Colossus and Namor and now they're using its power to spread their utopia across the world by destroying entire weapons. He tells that if she wants to return to the X-Men, he'll understand. X-23 says she'll stay at the Academy, feeling there's no place for her there in Utopia. She is then approached by Hazmat, asking if she would talk to the Phoenix Five to use their powers to make her normal. But before X-23 could respond, Striker runs up, telling everyone that the Sentinel is freaking out. They go outside and witness the Sentinel declaring that presence of an Omega-level mutant: Emma Frost. It attacks, only to be swiftly repelled. Frost apologizes to Giant Man for the display, explaining she came to melt down the Sentinel like she did all the others. Juston insists that his Sentinel is not like the others, a claim that Frost disagrees with, given its initial hostility. Juston reasons that the Sentinel has never seen anyone as powerful as her but it hasn't hurt any of the Academy's mutant students, referring to X-23. Frost turns her attention to her former teammate, pointing out that the Schism is over. She can tell that X-23 feels that she doesn't belong and offers to use the power of the Phoenix to wipe away all her traumatic memories. X-23 refuses her offer. Getting back on the subject at hand, X-23 vouches for Juston's Sentinel but Frost refuses to see reason, viewing the machine to be like all others that have hunted mutants. Giant-Man suggests she can make an exception for this one. Frost agrees to spare the Sentinel on the condition she erase its CPU so Giant-Man can make a new personality. Juston finds it's no compromise, for it'd be good as killing his friend. Frost responds by encasing him in a fire sphere, which only provokes the Sentinel into attacking her. With it being apparent that his students are in danger, Giant-Man attempts to move his students to safety but Striker speaks out in support of Juston. Though Giant-Man insists the Sentinel is just a machine, Striker retorts that if Jocasta was "just a machine", it's no wonder why she left. Giant-Man counters that he's responsible for their safety. Watching helplessly as Frost retaliates against the Sentinel, Juston cries out, admitting that he loves it. This causes a flashback for X-23 to her aforementioned memory and she lashes out at Frost. The entire Academy, including Giant-Man, decide to rise up and defend the Sentinel. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** Academy Staff *** *** *** ** Academy Students *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • AVENGERS VS. X-MEN TIE-IN! • There’s a Sentinel enrolled at the Academy. The X-Men want all Sentinels melted into slag. Uh-oh… | Notes = | Trivia = * Takes place after . | Recommended = | Links = }}